A Story of a Sister and Her Brother
by Unapologetically Geeky
Summary: When Peter met his dad he never expected to meet his sister. This is the story about how the two met and there crazy adventure. Takes place during Vol. 2
1. Chapter 1

"I'm your dad Peter." said the Strange man.

Peter had no word to express his feelings. He looked shocked and surprised at the same time.

":So you're his dad?" asked Rocket who was suspicious.

" It appears so. I have another person I'd like you to meet."

He then whispered something to Mantis that Peter didn't quite catch. A couple minutes she brang back a girl that looked about Peter's age. She wore a gray t-shirt with purplish reddish pants and red boots. She had blue eyes and reddish brownish hair tied back in a ponytail.

"This is your sister, Petra"

He said something to her and she looked right at Peter. They both looked surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Petra sat on a log in the forest all alone. Everybody was eating and relaxing,having fun. Sometimes she would hear an occasional laugh or two. As she sat and ate her dinner, she saw a figure move towards her not quite sure what it was.

"Petra."

It was Ego

"Yes?" She said with pure hatred.

Her and Ego never got along.

"Why aren't you over there talking to anyone? Don't you at least want to get to know your brother?"

"Why should I? Every time I get to know someone you destroy them anyway."

They sat in silence as Petra finished up her dinner. Ego spoke up first.

"If you tell anyone my plan your next to go."

Petra tensed as she watched him rejoin the group.

A second later someone said

"Hey."

She jumped at the sound of Gamora's voice.

'Petra right?'

"Yep."

"You know you should talk to Peter. Get to know him."

Gamora waited to see if Petra would follow her. Petra sighed.

"Okay. I'll go say Hi."

She got up from the log and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here"

She pushed Petra towards Peter.

"Talk."

She walked away,leaving the two alone. The stared at each other in silence until Peter asked

"Do you like music?"

She thought that it was weird question to ask but she said

"Ego never let me listen to music so I wouldn't know."

"Here."

Peter handed her his headphones. As she put them on she could hear the beat of the music. The song was The Chain By Fleetwood Mac 1977 was playing.

"I love music!" She yelled as the song ended.

"Well at least we have on thing in common."

" I guess we do."

They sat in silence for a moment in til she asked

"So do have a mom? Since you know, Ego's your dad."

Peter said nothing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

She felt ashamed. She never met to upset him.

"It's okay. You didn't know. How about you?"

"I never knew her. I've lived with Ego my whole life. So who are all these people?"

She motioned to the rest of the guardians.

"Well first there is Rocket. He likes to build bombs. Then there is Groot who is a little tree and can only say I Am Groot. Drax is the one who doesn't understand metaphors. Then there is Gamora. She doesn't like to show her feelings and will about hurt anyone she meets." He said as he pointed to each person.

"Do you like Gamora?"

"What! No. Why would you think that?"

"No reason. No reason at all."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, they all boarded Ego's ship leaving Rocket and Groot behind with Nebula. Before Petra could step onto the ship, Ego grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side.

"I need you to stay in your room when we get onto the planet. I don't want you to get in the way of my plan."

"Okay."

As she walked into the ship, she started feeling scared for Peter and his crew. She was deep in thought when Peter put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

" Sorry didn't mean to scare you. You seem worried. I everything al right?"

If only she could tell him the truth.

"Yep. Everything's fine."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"If there is anything you worrying you tell me. Alright?"

"Will do."

They walked over to the couch where Drax and Mantis was talking. They sat down patiently waiting to talk to Mantis. They all talked awhile asking Mantis about her powers.

"If I touch someone I can feel their feelings. "

She touched Peter's hand.

" You feel love."

" Yah I would say I have an unconditional love for just about everything."

" No. Sexual love."

She pointed at Gamora who just walked in the room.

" For her."

That's when Drax bursted out laughing.

"She just told everyone your deepest darkest secret."

"Dude!" Peter said annoyed.

Gamra justed scoffed.

"Do me! Do me!" Drax yelled.

"Knew it." Petra said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

As they all got off Ego's ship, everyone looked around in awe. Petra had seen that look before many times and she knew it wouldn't last forever. As they landed, Petra snuck out of the group and head for her bedroom. She know she would have to stay in there the whole time in til Ego finished his plan. She flopped onto her bed to take a nap when Mantis walked in.

"Sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"It's fine. Come in."

Mantis sat next to Petra.

" I don't like to see good people getting hurt by Ego. I know I have seen it many times before. Can I stay here for a bit?"

Petra wanted to be alone but out of the kindness in her heart she said yes. She had a feeling that Mantis needed her.

"I am so tired of having to keep Ego's plans for everyone I meet. It takes a lot out of me. Does that ever happen to you Mantis?" Petra asked.

" Sometimes but I feel like he has a reason for what he does."

They sat in silence in til Petra said

" I feel like I should tell Peter. He is pretty much the only family I have except for you. I feel like he should have the right to know. Right? I mean he is my brother for crying out loud!"

Petra started pacing back and forth debating what she should do. That's when she heard someone call her name.

"Petra?" Peter yelled from down the hall.

She was about to open her door when heard Ego catch up to Peter. She could hear him say that she was running errands for him Petra really wanted to talk to Peter and Ego telling him she was doing something really got on her nerves.

"Does he ever make you furious?"

Mantis said nothing, having no answer.


	6. Chapter 6

" Sorry. I don't have an answer for that question." said Mantis.

"I'm just frustrated."

She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

" I will leave you."

Mantis got up and left as Ego walked in. He stood by the door waiting for Petra.

"Yes?" she asked.

" I would appreciate it if you would not open your door for anyone except me and Mantis. I don't want you to get to attached."

"So that's why you stopped Peter from finding me. He's my brother and I feel like I should have the right to talk to him."

"Remember what I told you last night?"

Of course she knew if she slipped and told Peter Ego's plan then she would be next to go.

"Yes I do. I won't leave this room."

"Good."

As Ego left, Petra sighed and started to pace again. She did this every time she needed to think.

"I know what I have to do." sha said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Petra sneaked out of her room. Earlier that morning, she got Mantis to tell her where Peter's room was. She rushed through the corridor until she reached his room. When she reached the room she was Peter stretched out on the couch, listening to his walkman.

"Hey, Can I come in?"

Peter looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. IK thought you were busy."

'Well found time out of that busy schedule to talk to you. So how is everything going?"

Peter sighed.

"Well Gamora isn't to happy with me."

He said as he set his walkman down on the table.

"Sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really."

Petra sighed and said

"I have something very important to tell you." Petra said slowly.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Ego, he is not who you think he wants to use your powers to.."

That's when Ego came in.

"Fancy seeing you here Petra."

Petra got up from where she sat on the bed,pure fear in her eyes as her body tensed.

"I thought you were cleaning."

"No. I was just talking to Peter."

"She was just telling me something very important."

Peter stood up and stood by Petra.

"Mantis!" Ego called.

Mantis arrived at the door intensely.

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Please escort Petra back to her room and.."

He whispered the last part into her ear making Mantis eyes grow huge.

"Are you sure?" Mantis questioned.

Petra and Peter both looked at each other, a confused look on there faces.

That's when Mantis came up to her.

"Mantis." She warned.

She was being backed into a corner and she had to do something fast.

"Peter! He wants to use your powers to…"

That's when Mantis touched her causing her to fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter was confused as he watched Mantis pick up his sister and take her away.

"What did you do to her?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it son. She was trying to ruin my surprise for you.

" That doesn't give you the right to knock her out!"

" Like I said don't worry."

He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Now follow me."

He ed Peter through the corridor and into the main entrance. From where he stood he could see the scenes of Ego's ex lovers.


	9. Chapter 9

Petra woke up to Mantises hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!"' She yelled,scared that Mantis would put her to sleep again.

Mantis looked like she was going to cry. Petra rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Petra begged.

"I was scared."

Mantis looked up at her and whispered.

"I know."

That's when Petra remembered.

"Peter! I have to find him before it's too late. Go get the others."

She ran to her door and looked back. Mantis was still sitting on the bed looking at her hands.

"Mantis,go find them. Please." Petra begged as she ran out of the room not looking back to see if Mantis left.

She rushed into the main room hoping that she wasn't late. As she reached the room, she poked her head in to see if anything or for that matter anyone was in there.

"Crap." she said as she saw two figures.

She hid behind the nearest pillar and looked around the corner. She saw Peter looking at something on the ceiling and heard Ego talking. She need to think of a plan and fast. All she could think to do was to run to Peter and snap him out of his trance. So that's what she did. She ran to him. The first thing she noticed is that he looked starry eyed, literally.

"Ego! What did you do?"

"Well my dear, I made him simply made him realize how beautiful the universe truly is. How we will rule the universe together forever."

"What about my friends?' Peter asked.

Petra looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"What will happen to my friends?" he asked again.

"They will simply perish." Ego said calmly.

"What about mom?" Petra asked.

"What about her?"

"Why did you leave? Didn't you love her?"

"I did. I kept coming back to see her. I came back 3 times. If i came back a 4th time I would have had to stay. It killed me to put that brain tumor in her head."

That sparked something inside Peter.

"You killed my mom?!"

He didn't even let Ego speak before he just shot at him. Petra looked shocked and disgusted. She should've known that he would of done something like that. She watched as each blast left Ego damaged.

"We have to get out of here."

They started towards the door when she felt a force knock her into one of the pillars. She felt dizzy confused. She had a shooting pain go through her arm. She could hear Peter say something just before she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter heard his friends rush towards him as he hit the hard cold ground.

"Peter!" Gamora yelled as she tried to help him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah,Yah. Go get Petra. She's injured."

Gamora looked at Drax.

"Help him."

She rushed over to where Petra laid. She picked her up carefully making sure she didn't cause anymore damage to her and rushed back to the ship. She placed her on one of the medical tables and looked her over to see what was wrong. Petra had a dislocated shoulder and a couple scratches. She was glad that Petra wasn't awake because what she was about to do was going to hurt. She pushed Petra's shoulder back in place and clean up the few cuts she had. When she finished she felt the ship plummeting towards the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Petra woke up to the whole crew starring at her.

'Hi?"

Petra was still kinda groggy.

"Who are those two?"

She pointed at the two ravengers.

"That's Yondu and that's Kraglin." Rocket explained.

"I see."

Petra sat up and looked around. Someone was missing.

"Where's Peter?" She asked.

Nobody answered her question. Her stomach dropped and she felt like she was going to faint.

" H-He's dead isn't he?"

Groot climbed up onto the table and tiny hand on her arm. She picked him up and put him on her shoulder so he could play with her hair. She knew her answer. Her only real family member was gone. She really wanted to get to know him. She got up, placed Groot on the table, and looked out the ship's window. That's when she saw it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Captain, there's a heat signature!" Kraglin yelled.

"Pull it in then!" Yondu yelled back.

Everyone ran to the hatch just as someone was pulled aboard.

"Peter!" Yelled Gamora and Petra.

They ran over and got to there knees.

"I didn't realize I was so popular with the ladies."

Petra laughed while Gamora just scoffed.

"Don't ruin the moment Quill." said Gamora annoyed.

"So how did you defeat Ego?" asked Petra.

Peter explained everything.

"We all are so glad your okay." said Gamora.

Petra gave him a hug. She had never done that before. It surprised both of them but Peter returned it anyway.

"I've never hugged someone befor. I guess I'm glad you're not dead."


	13. Chapter 13

The next week or so ,Petra got use to the team. Everyone was pretty nice to her. She would let Groot mess with her hair when he wanted to. Rocket and her would argue about how he shouldn't be making bombs out of ship parts that they kept for emergencies. Mantis and her were pretty good friends. Gamora taught her how to fight which did come in handy when there had to go on missions. Her and Drax didn't talk much except when they said Hi to each other in the morning. She really didn't get to know Yondu and Kraglin much except for that Yondu was Peter's "Dad". And for Peter and Her well that is another story to tell.


End file.
